


Displaced

by HeartsGuardianSol



Series: Wayward Travels [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Mild Language, Tiny!Rodimus, Title Changed, drabble sized chapters, toyformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: The last thing he had done was get into that fight with the sparkeater... So how and why did he wake up here and like this?Aka Jordan has to deal with a new house guest, Roddy has to deal with being small, and things are just hunky dory. Not really.





	1. Chapter 1

Roddy woke stiff... and oddly enough standing on his feet. He blinked his optics several times before the static cleared from them to stare into the darkness.. He frowned as he took a step forward only to knock his knees into something and trip over the item in general as his stiff limbs failed to react in time.

He landed hard with a groan as the object he landed on dug into the seams of his armor. He pushed himself up off the object only to yelp and scramble back as he stared at the stiff frame of Tailgate? His spoiler twitched knocking into whatever he had come to lean against, which turned out to be the still, motionless frame of... "Magnus?"

Rodimus glanced down to where his hand was resting against his second in commands pede... the pede in question was cold... and covered in a layer of dust... Rodimus found himself moving his gaze to the rest of his surroundings... Familiar faces surrounded him, ranging from friends to enemies, to those he had never seen before... but they all had one thing in common... not a single one of them were alive.. not a system hummed not an optic lit... Just what was happening here?

He had long since gotten to his knees and was eyeing the still form of Ratchet before he made a misstep and found himself freefalling into the air.


	2. Enter the rest of the main cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so readers of my fic Ooops? will most likely recognize the two characters at the end of this installment.

 

Rodimus had been stuck in this room for three days. Stuck in this veritable oblivion with nothing but the lifeless figures of his friends and foes. Stuck in this gargantuan bedroom.

When he had woken after his tumble off of the ledge that he had been standing upon he found himself tangled in a meshy bag filled with musty clothes.. It had taken him hours to get out of the mesh because his armor kept getting hung in the holes. Once he was free and able to really look at his surroundings he could only stare. And stare.  
After he had gotten over his initial shock he spent the next few days trying to get out of the room with no success. He had tried the door but the knob wouldn't turn for him, He tried the window but it was heavy and warped shut as if it had been put under an insane amount of pressure at one point other. The only vent he could find in the room was next to the ceiling on the one side of the room that didn't have a bookcase on it.  
And it didn't help that if he really was in a human's bedroom - which he really really hoped was not the case- he was at most nine inches tall. And that alone made him want to scream.

But today was different.. today there was the noise of someone moving about in the rest of the building which had been void quiet minus the sound of birds outside in the yard. Whoever it was was relatively quiet as they moved about downstairs. At least they were before they shouted out, and there was the loud sounds of a chase happening... and finally the owner's voice grew clearer as the steps slowed to the other side of the doorway.

_"Don't you dare move."_

There was a crash against the door as they collided with a yell before hurrying away... Blessedly leaving the door that had popped open cracked.

_"That's it you're going into the jar when I catch you!"_

 

_x_

_x_

 

Jordan sighed as she tossed another bolt across her living room for Skitter to chase after, the little bot eagerly earning his name as he slid across the linolem floor of the living room. "What am I going to do about you?" she sighed as the bot scrambled back to her it's optics bright and wide.  
Skitter was probably the only one of her sister's experiments left in the house. The rest having been deemed too dangerous to be left unguarded by both Luke and Sarge, the ones that had been present in the house having been confiscated by the US Army. A minor peace of mind for Jordan, though she knew for a fact that they hadn't searched the lab...

She didn't even want to begin thinking about the teleporter in the lab... the first thing she had done was cut the power lines to the lab. There was no reason to even contemplate going into the lab so why supply unnecessary power to it?

She tossed the last bolt for the bot to go munch on... she frowned as the bot scooped it up and chomped happily on it... she never did figure out why her sister had upgraded the glorified roomba to be able to process the rubbish that landed on the floor. Though she did think it weird that Skitter's favorite junk to eat was the random nut, bolt, or screw. The only thing it couldn't process well was...

"Ow!" the bot had came running back up and bumped her foot with something sharp, bringing her out of her thoughts. Jordan leaned over to rub her ankle as she glared at Skitter the little bot was mawing on something plastic, the somewhat pointed end sticking out of it's mouth. "Skitter! Gimme that!" she reached to grab the piece. But as per the norm the bot bolted.

"No get back here!" she yelled as she raced after the roomba as it zipped away frantic in it's attempt to escape her. "Skitter!"

Skitter led her on a merry chase through the living room and back into the kitchen before darting up the stairs. "SKITTER! I swear if you don't get back here-" she growled as she bounded up the stairs. The bot was at the end of the hall quivering as she turned from the stairs to glare at him.

"Don't you dare move." she growled as she slowly crept closer to the bot. Skitter watched with full trepidation as she made her way over him. The bot blinked upwards at her as she stopped. Jordan lunged forward as the bot gave a startle beep and bolted out from under her reaching hands. Jordan met the door the bot had been against with her head. She gave a sharp curse as she scrambled back to her feet and back downstairs after the roomba, never noticing that the door had popped open from the force of her blow.  
"That's it you're going into the jar when I catch you!"


	3. Minor Observations...

The owner to the house was a human, Rodimus almost groaned as he spotted the woman as she stalked past the staircase holding a heavy duty fishing net. "Oh Skitter... Come out wherever you are..." 

"Look you glorified roomba, you might be the only thing keeping the dust from building up in here but I can find a less sentient one for a couple hundred bucks. Do you want me to do that?"

A disapproving whirl echoed in the hallway. 

The woman sighed before running a hand through her hair before replying, "Then you've got to follow the rules. You know full well I hate the smell of burning plastic.. now come here so I can put you in the garage." 

A dejected beep echoed before the little guy crept out of it's hiding place. Roddy's optics widened at the sight of the scraplet.  _ That's her fragging pet?! _

She scooped up  the scraplet and marched out of sight. Roddy eyed the stairs debating whether or not jumping the things in his altmode would be easier than climbing down when a loud ear piercing squawk if a CB radio pierced the silence. A voice rambled off a code across the radio as the woman let loose a curse before racing back across hall and then back towards what had to be the garage, knocking stuff over in her haste. The sound of a high performance engine roared briefly before a siren started and faded into the distance.

The flame colored bot blinked at the mild chaos what she had left in her wake. Scattered across the floor were pictures of the woman with two younger people with similar features, her family no doubt. The woman looked strained but happy in most of the pictures, as did the two youngsters. He started sorting through them, noticing how the pictures turned form pride filled moments to absolute disasters that had to have been filmed by the boy since none of them featured him Rodimus was currently gazing at one where the woman in a current scolding the other over the sodden remains of what had to be an above ground swimming pool. So he didn't notice anything odd until a shadow fell over him. 

 

Roddy turned his helm slowly to look up at the larger scraplet that stared down at him with wide violet optics. “Uh… good boy..?"


	4. Oblivious

Jordan was dead tired when she dragged herself in late that night. Soot still clung to her despite the shower she had taken at the firehouse, it's scent sharp and permeating in her wake. Her first stop in the house was to toss her clothes into the washer and make the trek straight to the shower.

 

However she stopped and stared as her robotic pet came bounding up like the proud little thing it was, with one of her brothers figurines sitting atop its head, riding him like a bronco. Skitter wiggled happily at her feet, the motion didn't dislodge the little bot who's little pose-able hand had managed to get closed in between the plates on the back of Skitter's head, the other was waving with the scraplet's movements.

"... I won't even ask how you did this.. but you can get yourself out of it... Just don't you dare eat him." she sighed as she shook her head and continued her way up the stairs…

 

Rodimus and Skitter watched the woman tromp sluggishly her way up the stairs. "Is she always that oblivious?" Roddy asked as he lowered his arm.

The scraplet gave a disappointed whirl before finally shaking the bot off now that his grip had slackened. He landed hard on the floor with an 'omph' as Skitter raced up the stairs after Jordan.

 

~x~

 

It took Roddy what felt like forever to scale the stairs and make his way into the bedroom where the woman had finally crashed in. The room was lit by a single lamp that glowed softly on the night stand right next to the bed. She was dead to the world as soft gentle snores emitted from the pillows. He almost felt bad for being so determined to wake her up, just to find out what the frag was going on and why he was here.

He felt even more guilty when he saw how exhausted she appeared. A cold breeze wafted in through the cracked window causing her to shiver and curl into a tighter ball on the mattress.  Rodimus sighed and shook his helm as he hopped on the the be and wrestled the duvet up to cover the woman up.

 _I'll wake her up in the morning,_ He thought resignedly as he reached her elbows. The woman gave a mumble in her sleep and shifted, her arms subconsciously grabbing both the blanket and him along with it, "Hey!" Rodimus gave a muffled cry as he was squashed against her chest. He tried to squirm out of her grip but it only tightened and squashed him furthermore. The flame colored bot tried for several more minutes but eventually gave up and resigned to fate as his own systems began to call for recharge.

Sometime during the middle of the night the human had released her death grip on the tiny mech, and he had curled up in the blanket enjoying the soft warmth... That was until the alarm clock went off right behind him, an arm flew out of the nest of blankets and pillows and flung him off the bed in it’s attempts to kill the alarm.

"Ow..."  He groaned as he picked himself up off of the floor just in time to be missed by the now flying alarm clock. _And Drift called me bad first thing in the morning..._ he thought as the woman grumbled and turned back over, determined to get five more minutes.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Two alarm clocks, one scraplet, and a cell phone later the woman stood with a half lidded death glare at the sunlight filtering in through the window. Rodimus had finally made it to what he hoped was a safe place on her desk to watch as she finally gave in to fate and ran a hand down her face, pausing with a crinkled nose as she pulled away her hand.

 "I still reek of smoke." she muttered as she pulled open her dresser and started rifling through it. Roddy decided that now would be as good a time as any to get her attention. He opened his mouth just in time for her phone to go off.The woman sighed as she answered the phone and put it on speaker phone. "Yes Hamish?"

 "Good morning to you too." an older gentleman's voice echoed from the phone. "I hope you are enjoying your morning."

 She gave a soft scoff. "... That would require getting more sleep."

 "I know you were one of the responders to the fire over on Carson Road last night. You realize that when you take a vacation you're not supposed to go haring off on rescues with your team."

 "My vacation didn't start until six a.m. Hamish." she grumbled as she wandered into her closet.

 "Look kid you're gonna burn yourself out if you keep working at this pace that's why I put you on leave."

 "How many times have I told you that I am fine. I am perfectly fine, I'm used to pulling my fair share of the duty, I'm the only one that can keep the Firebugs in check besides you and Flannery..." she trailed off for a minute. "You know what I'm fine." her voice took a hard tone as she came back out with a glare at her phone.

 "Jordan, it's not your-"

 "I'll talk to you later Hamish. Bye." she said cutting off whatever the older man was going to say as her thumb mashed into the screen. She sighed and turned on her heel and out of the room. about thirty seconds later the sound of alternative music and the shower starting up was heard in the now quiet house.

 _A forced vacation? More like a stress leave if I ever heard of one._.. Rodimus made his way into the bathroom via the cracked door and began looking for a way up onto the sink.

...

Once up there he sat down and patiently waited for her hand to snag the towel hanging off of the rod and for the curtain to fling back. Rodimus grinned wide when her squinty gaze landed on the sink before her. "Nice ink." He said with a whistle.

The woman shrieked and leaped back into the shower, gazing about her seemingly empty  bathroom. She glared heatedly at the door before slowly creeping back out of the shower and grabbing a hair appliance off the counter.  She crept up to the door and yanked it open, brandishing the device at the empty hallway.

Rodimus smirked at her actions. "Ravenclaw huh? You seem more like a Gryffindor with the way you are that hair dryer of yours."

Jordan froze as she slowly turned back to face the bathroom her gaze landing on the orange and red figure waving lazily at her from the sink counter. "How's it going?" he asked as he crossed his tiny little arms and shot her a shit eating smirk.

Her face was a blank slate as she stared at him. Unblinkingly, for what had to be the longest five minutes of Roddy's life. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity she closed her eyes and vented slowly through her nose. She reopened her eyes and met his optics.

Jordan broke the eye contact with shake of her head and a "Nope." as she closed the bathroom door.

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roddy and Jordan talk.

"Oh come on now open the door would you? Do you realize how difficult  it is to talk  through a door?" a soft knocking came from the other side of the door.   


"I'm not not listening to you." Jordan grit her teeth as she slammed a fist back into the door. "I'm not listening to a freaking toy."

"Excuse me? I am not a toy."

Jordan scoffed.

"Open the door already or I'll make you."

"Oh I'm so scared. Just what are you going to do flush yourself down the toilet?"  

"Ooo lala what do we have here? Lace silk panties? Man you sure didn't-"

Jordan had the door open and was chucking the hair dryer before he could finish. "Why you little pervert..." She growled as he dodged the appliance.

The flame colored mech just grinned broadly as he picked himself up from the sink basin. "Told ya I'd get you to open it."

Jordan growled loudly. 

"Hey now I'm innocent see?"

The woman's glare sharpened.

"So um my name's Rodimus. I'm an Au-"

"Autobot from Cybertron yeah yeah. I already know the whole spiel.."

Roddy blinked. "You do?"

"Unfortunately."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Rodimus groused.

"Yeah well, maybe it is." Jordan sighed before stalking forward and plucking up the little mech. 

Roddy squirmed in her grip. "Hey!" He yelled as she released him in the hallway. "What gives?!"

"I am not getting dressed in front of you."

"It's nothing I wouldn't have seen before."

The door slammed shut in his face. "Pervert."   
  


x

 

x

 

Jordan was nursing her coffee when the tiny mech finally made it on top of the kitchen table. "You could have waited for me " He complained when he finally made eye contact with the woman.

"Yeah no. I'm still trying to process this." she waved a hand at him. 

"What's there to process? I woke up tiny and in your house-"

"And in a universe you shouldn't be in. I just don't know what to tell you."

"How about how am I going to get the frag back home?"

"Yeah that is a good question. Furthermore the more important thing s how how ended up here."

"Pit as I know. One moment I'm holding a fragging sparkeater against the engine block of my ship, and the next I'm waking up less than a foot tall."

"Man that must suck. How tall are you usually?"

The little bot muttered under his breath.

"Pardon I didn't catch that." Jordan grinned.

"Aw shut it." Roddy growled  his little spoiler twitching with his irritation.

Jordan hid he smile behind her coffee. "I still don't see how you could have ended up here. Unless your... Sparkeater had magic."

"Yeah... No.. unless you count being undead." Roddy offered.

"Hm... I don't think Zombies count as magical."

"It could have been when they engaged the quantum engines as I was trying to fuse the Sparkeater to it..."

Jordan groaned. "It would have to be science shit."

 


	7. 7

Jordan was lying on her living room floor, staring straight up at the ceiling trying to ignore the annoying little bot poking her in the side. 

"You can't seriously be doing this right now." Rodimus complained. "I should be doing this. This is something I'd do." 

"You don't own the stock on moping. I can lie and brood at my ceiling if I want to." She said frowning.

"Come on you can't lay on the floor doing nothing all day." 

"Watch me." she closed her eyes.

Several minutes passed by in silence before being broken by the tiny bot. "So.... whatever happened to them?"

"Hm?"

"The other two kids from the pictures... I'm going to assume that they are your brother and sister."

_ "This is our home now Jordan." _

_ "This isn't our home Alex. We have our own normal lives, responsibilities and people that care about us back in our own universe." _

Jordan sighed through her nose before sitting up. "Are you hungry?" 

"... Uh... maybe... but I doubt you have any engex..."

"Yeah fresh out... but maybe with the whole different universe thing maybe something in the kitchen will suffice." she said as she pushed herself off the floor.

 

x

x

 

"I'll never get how you humans can stand eating the way you do."

A glare was shot his way. "That better not be a shot at my cooking."

"Nah nah... it smells... good."

"... You are making fun of my cooking."

"Well I just don’t see how you fleshies can stand eating the flesh of others."

"Because it tastes good." she said as she turned the chicken. 

"Whatever."

Jordan fixed him with a flat stare. He grinned at he cheekily as she rolled her eyes and returned to her cooking. "The last time I had some mechs here they didn't refuse my cooking. They really liked my cooking."

"Wait this has happened before?"

"Well not exactly. The last time they were somehow turned into humans... hm.... Maybe something liquid would suffice for you..." She opened the refrigerator. "Okay so I've got iced coffee, powerade and redbull..." she glanced at the mech. "Yeah... no redbull for you. So powerade or coffee. Pick your poison." she said pulling out the two drinks.

_ Pick my poison indeed. _ Rodimus thought as he eyed the bottles warily. _There is no guarantee that this won't kill me..._ "If this has happened before how'd the other mechs get back home again?"

"Luck of the klutz. And no I don't really know how they scienced it either. Now stop dallying and choose."

"I guess give me the red stuff." he flapped a hand at the drink.

Jordan grabbed the bottle and opened a cupboard to frown at her glassware. "Hm..." she glanced over at the stove and flipped off the switch or the burner. "Gimme a minute." she said jogging out of the room. She returned carrying a thimble. "This should easy enough for you." she said as she rinsed it out and filled it. 

Roddy frowned at the thimble before taking it in hand and stared at it. 

"Bottoms up." she said before returning to her cooking.

 


	8. You Have a What?

"So... have you figured out how we're getting me home?" Rodimus asked quietly as she finished the last of the food on her plate. 

Jordan sighed before looking over at the bot. "I really don't know what to tell you. I am not an egghead, and the only people that I did know that might have a snowballs chance of getting you home are either dead or in another universe."

"Well forgive me for asking."

Jordan got up and took her dishes to the sink and began washing them before glancing over at the bot who had followed her over to the sink. "Look, My sister was the one that knew all that quantum timey-wimey bullshit. She's the only one who really knew how to work that damn teleporter thingy down in her lab. It was sheer luck that Ty and me didn't get blown to hell when we accidentally triggered it."

"Woah woah woah," Rodimus held up a hand. "Back up and start from the beginning. You have a what?"

Jordan paused "My sister Alex was a mad scientist? And she just may have left behind a teleporter thingy in her dungeon of a lab?"

"Okay... Why didn't you say something about this earlier?"

Jordan shot him a glare. "What part of we almost died in her lab because of the damned thing didn't you hear?"

"Just tell me if you think it could get me home?"

Jordan threw her hands in the air. "Fine if it'll get you out of my hair, then let's go descend into the depths of doom."

 

X

x

x

 

"So... a scientist huh?"  Rodimus asked as he watched Jordan finally pry the last of the nails on the boarded up door.

"You could say that." Jordan gave the door a harsh jerk as she opened it. THe door gave a miserable groan as unused hinges protested their abuse.  She flipped a switch to the stairwell, the bulb dimly flickering in its socket overhead. "Oh yeah this doesn't totally scream doom." she muttered before turning back into the main room. "Come on short stuff."

"So um... what do you do for a living?"

Jordan glanced over at the bot on her shoulder for a second before returning to watching the steps before her. "I'm a first-responder for the local fire department."

"That sounds fun."

"I guess." she stopped at the platform at the bottom and opened the reinforced containment door. The room before them was a still as it had been three years ago, debris littered the floor, now covered in dust.. except for the occasional wide line of something on the floor.

"Geeze haven't you heard of a broom?" Rodimus jumped down onto the table. I also think you need some incense or something cause it is rank in here."

It was on the odorous side... something that didn't make sense to her. _Hadn't Tyson said that the venting fans were on a different power grid than the one for the house? I mean that was why we didn't get asphyxiated when we came down here..._

"The teleporter thingy is over here- omph." she had accidentally stepped in the whatever and went down hard on her rear, sending the bot into a snickering fit as he peered over the table's edge.

"Y-You okay?" he asked between his snickering.

"Yelch." she tried not to shudder or gag as she glared at the slime. "What the hell is this stuff?"

"Beats me. What's it smell like?"

Jordan shot him a glare as she wiped her hands on her jeans. "Would you like to take a whiff?"

"No thanks."

Jordan took note of a slight tingling where it had touched her hands and mentally cursed her sister for keeping viscous materials in her lab. A loud plop and a gurgle behind her made the woman freeze in her efforts to stand as well as the bot to stop laughing.

"Um... Jordan... Just what kind of scientist was your sister?" Rodimus asked nervously.

The woman slowly and instantly regretted it as she came face to face with an amorphous blob creature of sorts with way too many eyes, a large mouth and a copious amounts of slime. She shrieked, It gurgled a roar and tried to pounce forward at her. Rodimus yelled as the creature slammed to the space Jordan had vacated.

"Okay time’s up let’s get out of here." Jordan swiped the bot off the table and darted for the door. The blob creature racing; far faster than a thing like it should have been capable of, after her as she knocked stuff over in her race for the door.

"How the pit is that thing so fast?" Rodimus shouted as she made it to the door and slammed it shut, locking the deadlocks and praying as a loud thud slammed into the door from the other side. She bolted up the stairs and slammed the entrance and leaned against the door.

A few more thuds resounded from the containment door down below before they finally stopped.

"What the frag was that?!"

"Like hell if I know!"

"It's _your_ basement!"

“And I don’t have a fucking clue! It’s not like I was an assistant to my sister. God only knows what the hell that unholy abomination is!” She growled. “But I think that whatever the heck that thing is it is acidic as fuck. My hands are burning.” she said as she headed back to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet evening/early morning.

The creature in the basement duly dubbed Muk by Rodimus, was not spoken of again nor did the topic of how to get the little bot home. The mech had taken to skulking in Tyson's old room, Whatever he was up to in there she didn't know nor did she bother him as she went about her own tasks.

It was the next day that they did speak to each other again and it was rather ironic as to how their next interaction came about.

x

x

The smoke alarms blaring at three in the morning woke Jordan to full attention, stumbling out of her bed her hand flailing for the ever present fire extinguisher that she kept under her bed. She bolted down the stairs in bounds before skidding to a halt in the kitchen, the source of the offending alarm only to blink at the non blazing room. Her mind slowly caught up with her as the adrenaline ebbed from her confused state.

"What the heck?" she blinked up at the alarm before dropping the extinguisher and  climbing on a chair to reset it. Once said task was done she stared at the device. _Is it broken?_ she sighed as she sat down at the bar. She crossed her somewhat sore arms to lay her head onto the counter only to catch a familiar smell.

She frowned and sat back up to glare at the singed mark on her counter just in time to catch a certain orange and red mech slink out of the kitchen.

"Did you have something to do with this?" she asked the small mech freezing mid-step.

"Um... no?"

Jordan raised a brow.

"Maybe?"

She crossed her arms and glanced at him expectantly.

"Okay so it was an accident. I didn't think I could actually do it being in this body and all.."

"Do. What?"

The mech rubbed the back of his head as he nervously chuckled. "Um... Well you see I have this special ability.."

"Uh huh..."

Rodimus mumbled the next bit causing her stare to harden slightly.

"Care to repeat that?"

"Where I kinda flame on like the human torch from the Fantastic Four."

"..." Jordan stared blankly at him, mildly noting the cute little blush to his tiny cheeks.

"I'm sorry?"

Jordan blinked.

"It's not like I expected it to work-"

Jordan burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

"Hey it's not funny!" Rodimus stomped his tiny feet in indignation.

It took the woman a few minutes to stop laughing but when she did she merely just shook her head and pushed herself away from the counter and over to the fridge. After pouring a cup of milk and tossing it into the microwave she turned back to him. "You thirsty?"

"Eh kinda but my levels are good enough."

"My mother always said that it's your own fault if you leave my table hungry." Jordan said as she poured some powerade into the thimble.

"I'm not at your table."

"No, but you are under my roof." she said as the machine dinged. Pulling out the milk he pulled out some cocoa mix and added it in. "Come on." she said as she carried the drinks into the living room. She set the liquids down before plopping down on to the sofa and flipping on the TV. She handed Rodimus his pseudo energon when he managed to scramble onto the cushions next to her.

They sat in silence for roughly a minute before Rodimus broke it. "What the slag is this?"

"Um..." Jordan checked the tv guide. "Transformers 5: The Last Knight."

"... No way. They made movies about us in your universe?"

Jordan shrugged.

"Why he frag does it look like someone ripped off all of their faceplates? What kind of freaky human even thought that that would look good?"

"I can change it if you'd like me to."

"Don't you dare."

x

x

Rodimus was laying draped over a pillow lying in Jordan's lap glaring full heartedly at the television as the end credits rolled. "I don't know whether to be insulted or mentally scarred for life."

"Well it wasn't that bad of a movie..."

"Are you kidding me? Most of the bots barely got any screen time, they look like they've been feed to scraplets, that Quintessa bitch definitely not a Prime I recognize and she sure as Pit didn't create life on Cybertron, and what is with that fragging accent?! I'm not french! Though I do have to see if I could get Brainstorm to make me some guns like that..."

"Wait... you weren't in this movie."

"Hot Rod is my old name." The mech groused.

"Okay... I get your point."

"So what's on next?"

"Hm... Annabelle: The Creation?"

"Any idea what it's about?"

"Nope."

"Cool."

 


	10. Odd Occurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something odd is going on... Odder than normal..

It was about a week later when Roddy had noticed the first of the oddities in the house. Lights flickering, mystery winds knocking stuff off the tables... But it was when the television in the living room kept turning itself on him that he began questioning the strange things going on.

Roddy had just woken up from his recharge in Tyson's room only to stare in relative shock at the dark shape that was looming over the bookcase filled with the lifeless mechs. He gave a squeak as it turned its dark form to notice him before dissipating from view. Rodimus was out of there with little hesitance.

x

x

_"We said that we would live forever-_

_Well you laughed instead, you said we're dead_

_So get this through your head_

_I've got one more left_

_You better be ready to bring us your worst-"_

"You know you aren't half bad."

Jordan yelped and dropped the knife before glaring over at the little mech. "I swear to God I am going to glue a bell to your spoiler if you don't stop sneaking up on me."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me."

The red and orange  mech shifted uneasily on his pedes. Jordan picked up her knife and went back to chopping the vegetables. "Say um Jordan... You never did tell me what happened to your brother and sister."

"They're stuck in a parallel universe. The end."

"Oh good... I was worried that they died in some horrific accident or other."

"Well, that is the cover story. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious."

"Mhm..."

Several minutes of silence passed between the two of them, the music and the rhythmic sound of the knife meeting the cutting board the only sounds in the kitchen.

"So you think your place is haunted?"

The knife met the board quite hard causing the mech to jump slightly. "I knew I should have not left you to watch the horror channel."

"It was just a simple question. I mean I haven't really noticed anything too odd but-"

Jordan's right eye was twitching, her hands too as if she was trying to keep from facepalming at the mech's suggestion.  "Rodimus I highly doubt that my place is haunt-"

The television in the living room chose that moment to blare to life at a deafening volume. The woman startled before glaring at the little mech. "Very funny." she said as she wiped her hands and marched into the living room to turn the appliance off.

"Of course my freaking roomba listens to him not me." the woman grumbled as she returned to the kitchen.

"It wasn't Skitter."

"Sure it wasn't." the woman said as she picked up her knife and returned to her prep work. "Go back to playing pokemon or something and stop trying to play tricks on me."

"But-"

"Roddy I am not in the mood."

x

x

Later that night...

"Why is my computer on?" Jordan frowned as she walked into her room. Sighing she wandered over to close out the open windows that were open on the computer only to freeze as she actually caught sight of one of the pages.

"Hot Rodimus? That little shit is a medic?" she frowned at the image before exiting the screen, only to squeak at the next one. "And transformers porn really?! Rodimus!!!!"

  



	11. Specter

"Why would I look up porn on your computer?" Rodimus glared up at her from her desk where she had unceremoniously dumped the mech.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Like I would even want to think about what you humans consider cybertronian porn."

Jordan threw her hands in the air. "I don't know why I'm even bothered by this. I mean come on why would I even assume that sentient mechs have even the slightest idea what sex is."

"Excuse me. I know you did not just go there." Rodimus jabbed a finger at her.

"Aw did I insult you _Tiny_?"

The mech growled. "My spike is bigger than your leg."

"Not right now."

"ARRGH!"

Jordan smirked as he snarled in cybertronian, most likely cursing her out as he stomped across her desk. She leaned back in her chair as he continued his ranting.  She finished shutting down her computer. "Are you done?"

"Hmph."

Jordan poked the little bot in the side before tickling the metal, making him squirm as he shied away from her. "S-stop it!" he cried.

"I'm surprised you're ticklish."

Rodimus glared as he clambered onto her monitor."You better take it to your grave."

"Oh so serious for someone who was looking up porn on my computer..."

"Was not!"

Jordan laughed as he pouted.

"Jordan..." Roddy whined.

"Oh please stop pouting." Rodimus slapped her prodding finger away. She chuckled once before pausing as something caught her eye in the reflection of the monitor. She frowned before turning around to stare at the empty room. "Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Uh..." Jordan glanced back at the mech. "Yeah."

x

x

x

Jordan couldn't sleep that night, and after having spent over three hours staring at her ceiling she crawled out of her bed. She passed by the open door to Tyson's old room where the sounds of some random video game that Rodimus was playing.  

She froze in the downstairs hallway as she noticed a light reflecting on the wall opposite of the fridge. "Rodimus? Hello?" she called as she reached the kitchen doorway. "Roddy?"

The kitchen was devoid of life, the door to the refrigerator was wide open. Nothing was out of place save for an empty bottle of powerade that was lying on the floor. She glared at the offending container before picking it up and closing the fridge. She turned around only bump into a hard yet warm frame. Jordan yelped as she stumbled back, blinking at the purple biolight lit form before her as it loomed.

"Wha- who?" Jordan frowned before the figure took a step forward and promptly vanished. "What the hell?"

 


End file.
